


That's the Way it Goes

by mycitruspocket



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Lestrade, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Younger Lestrade, Younger Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Greg looked out of the window, admiring how the morning sun tinted the city with such beautiful colours. Usually it made him smile. But right now, he tried hard not to show how much this situation was breaking him, but he knew Mycroft saw right through his weak mask.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's the Way it Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I get inspired by songs. This time it was Phil Collins' fault, I heard ["I Can't Stop Loving You"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5463f8lWFp0) and this story wrote itself...
> 
> AU where Mycroft in his late twenties and Greg in his early thirties, you see them in an early stage of their careers.
> 
> Thanks to Erasmus_Jones for your quick and perfect beta, what would I do without you?

They sat in a cab, barely looking at each other, driving to the station in uncomfortable silence.

Everything that had to be said, they had said the day before, there was nothing more. Just emptiness.

Greg looked out of the window, admiring how the morning sun tinted the city with such beautiful colours. Usually, it made him smile. Right now, he tried hard not to show how much this situation was breaking him, even though he knew Mycroft saw right through his weak mask.

Mycroft was about to move away for an indefinite time, he couldn’t even tell him where he would go and that he would be able to contact Greg on a regular basis was very unlikely. They both agreed that it would be the best for them if they split up, that it would be impossible to hold up a relationship under this circumstance. Neither of them wanted it, but what could they do? “That’s the way it goes...” Greg had said, resigned, before they had fallen onto the bed and not let go of each other until the alarm went off in the morning.

As the cab arrived at the station they exchanged one lingering look before they stepped out into the crowd of hurried passengers. Much too soon they stood on the platform, the train was already waiting. It was one of those historic ones, painted in deep green with nice wrought iron railings between the wagons.

5 Minutes to go.

They just stood there, lost in each other’s eyes, close but not touching. The whistle blew and suddenly Greg found himself in a tight embrace, he hugged back and then Mycroft was gone, the door closed behind him and the train started to move slowly. 

Greg turned to walk away, tears were welling in his eyes and he didn’t want Mycroft to see them falling. They agreed on this, there wasn’t another way. Unless... He hadn’t really asked him to stay, had he? He just assumed Mycroft had no other choice. Spinning around he ran after the train as fast as he could, it hadn’t left the platform yet, so he could still make it. He was sure he had never run so fast in his entire life. Greg heard someone shout behind him but he didn’t care, he just ran. And then he jumped, grabbed the railings of the last wagon and pulled himself up as the wind tousled his hair.

He found the door locked and slammed his badge to the window, hammering against it until an irritated passenger nodded at him and walked away, hopefully to get some staff to open the door. A few minutes later he came back with the conductor who opened the door suspiciously.

“Detective Sargeant Lestrade, let me through, it’s an emergency.”

Shouting, he shoved the baffled man aside and hurried to the next wagon which Mycroft had entered. It was a compartment wagon and every curtain was drawn shut. So he began to knock on every door. “Police, please open the door,” he repeated this phrase over and over, out of breath until Mycroft was the one who opened the door. His eyes were red, his cheeks wet, tears still running down them and without hesitation Greg flew himself at him, holding him close and buried his face into Mycroft's neck.

“I can’t do this Mycroft, I lied and you knew it. I won’t stop loving you, never. Why should I even try? I would go with you but I imagine that’s impossible with that spying business of yours, or whatever you really do, so I'm asking you to stay.” Greg pulled back until he could look into Mycroft’s eyes which were as swollen as his own. “Please, stay with me.”

Mycroft smiled at him and stroked his thumb over the grey temples of Greg’s otherwise dark hair. Letting out a relieved sigh he placed a soft kiss on his forehead. “I thought you would never ask. Of course I will stay, if you still want me.”

“If I still want you?” Greg choked out, pushing Mycroft into the compartment. “I just ran after this bloody train you idiot, if that’s not proof enough for you…”

Mycroft cut him off by pulling him further inside the compartment and crushing their mouths together in a bruising kiss. When all desperation was kissed away, Greg closed the door and pushed Mycroft into a seat to settle down in his lap.

“I'd do anything for you, Mycroft. Anything if you need proof that I..." He trailed off, touching their foreheads together.

"I know you would, Greg. But you don't have to proof anything, I already know."

"So… you can really do this? Stay with me, I mean.”

“Yes, I can. I'll have to quit the field work but they will give me a position behind a desk. A minor one at first, but not for long I suppose.” Mycroft grinned smugly which earned him another deep kiss.

“Why didn’t you tell me you could do that?”

“I… I don’t know.” Mycroft looked away. “I just waited for you to ask me, but you didn’t.”

“Hey, it’s ok love. We're two idiots, is what we are.” Greg put both his hands to the sides of Mycroft’s head, forcing him to look him in the eyes again. “I’ll always be at your side, Mycroft. No matter what you do for a living, or whare it takes you. Please never forget that.”

*

They spent the next half an hour locked in each other embrace in the compartment and had to shout at the train manager, who kept interrupting them because he wanted to know what the hell was going on, on his bloody train. But he’ll never know, they left at the next stop to take the next train back to London.

As they stepped out of King's Cross Station at midday, hand in hand, the sun was still shining and this time, Greg’s smile was just as bright.


End file.
